


Captains Don't Break

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Summary: Basco captures and injures Marvelous





	Captains Don't Break

I don’t own characters or Sentai. Hope you enjoy this little hurting fic. Thanks for reading!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“I can’t get ahold of Marvelous,” Luka sighed.

 

“Well, we got the keys back from Sally, and Marvelous kept Basco away from the Galleon,” Joe pointed out.

 

“What if something bad happened to him though,” Gai worried.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You know Marvy-chan, I wasn’t really after the Galleon this time,” Basco gave a cruel laugh, “I was after you.”

 

“Hmph,” Marvelous scoffed. He fought Basco for almost two hours in a mix of physical fighting and chasing after each other.  Basco managed to get the upper hand though, leaving Marvelous in his current situation, a prisoner.

  
“I want to break you Marvy-chan. I want to hear you beg for your life, cry in pain, something other than that cool exterior,” Basco confessed.

 

“Just kill me and get it over with. You know you won’t get me begging or crying,” Marvelous said, fighting the shackles around his wrists.

 

“We’ll see,” Basco gave a sadistic laugh before leaving Marvelous alone. He was chained by the wrists to a wall, in what looked to be an abandoned warehouse. He leaned against the wall, unable to sit. He stretched his leg out, feeling how the muscle stretched and pulled, ‘Just a sprain,’ he thought to himself. He felt his body weaken though from the fight that they had just went through.

 

After about an hour Basco returned, “Let’s go.”

 

Basco unhooked him from the wall, but still with his wrists locked together. Marvelous kicked up at Basco who quickly side stepped away, still holding onto the shackles.

 

“Now, Now, Marvy-chan, don’t go getting any ideas. I’ve distracted your team for a little while so I could move you quietly,” Basco laughed.

 

“Who said I’d go quietly?” Marvelous replied, but almost as soon as they were out of the warehouse, they were being picked up by the Free Joker.

 

“Now your friends can’t find you,” Basco smiled.

 

“That won’t stop me from escaping,” Marvelous said cockily.

 

“You won’t be going anywhere, I can assure you of that,” Basco said as he threw Marvelous into a cell before locking the door behind him, “I’ll be back in a while so we can start the fun.”

 

Marvelous was unsure of the time, but he had thoroughly searched the cell for a way out and had been resting for at least a few minutes before Basco came back.

 

“Now, how shall we start this?” Basco asked and after not getting a response from Marvelous he continued, “Let’s start with this.” He put a ranger key into his trumpet and Gokai Red sprang to life.

 

“Have fun with him,” Basco waved as he exited the room. Gokai Red entered the cell and instantly started attacking. Marvelous used his arms and the shackles to block many of the sword hits. He hoped that if it hit at the right angle he could get the chains to break.

 

Blood started trickling down his arms and he noticed a few slashes that had cut through skin.  
  


“Come on,” Marvelous said, only slightly frustrated that the chains hadn’t broken yet. He slammed himself into Gokai red and reached for the gun on the fake Gokaiger’s hip.

 

Gokai red blocked and grabbed the gun and shot at Marvelous. Hitting him in the chest, Marvelous fell onto his back in shock. He struggled to sit up but Gokai Red pushed him back down.  Marvelous tried to kick at the ranger, but he grabbed Marvelous’ leg and twisted. He felt a strong pop and with that he blacked out.

 

“Marvy-chan,” Basco sang quietly, “Marvy-chan, wake up.”

 

He coughed and struggled for breath a few moments before opening his eyes to gaze at the man standing above him.

 

“You weren’t supposed to go down that easily. Tell me, does it hurt? Do you feel like crying yet?” Basco wondered.

 

Marvelous shook his head and struggled to choke out, “Never.”

 

“That’s just like you isn’t it?” Basco shook his head with a small laugh. He started pacing across the cell, “You know, I was always jealous of what you and Akared had. He took you in, giving you a home.”  
  
“You had that too,” Marvelous choked out.

 

“I know you two never needed me. I was just in your way, which is why I decided you two were in my way,” Basco said confidently.

 

“Wrong,” was all Marvelous managed to get out.

 

“You two were going to take the treasure for yourselves and leave me behind,” Basco insisted.

 

“I don’t know why you think that,” Marvelous said slowly.

 

Dark energy flowed from Basco and surrounded Marvelous. He closed his eyes and saw what images Basco was imprinting into his mind. It was Akared and Basco ganging up on Marvelous, how Basco felt he was treated. Next, Basco replayed him leaving the Red Pirates and making Marvelous feel the sting of betrayal all over again. Next, Basco made images of Marvelous’ current crew leaving in much the same way.

 

“We don’t need you anymore,” Ahim laughed.

 

“You weren’t a good captain anyway,” Joe added. The crew members swirled around in his mind laughing.

 

“Stop,” Marvelous said angrily but still very weak.

 

“What was that Marvy-chan? You want me to stop? How about you beg for it,” Basco laughed.

 

“Not a chance,” Marvelous responded sternly.

 

Basco looked enraged at his ex-crewmates response and pushed a burst of energy at the red ranger before stalking out of the cell.

 

Marvelous inched himself to a sitting position, leaning against the wall. He clutched at his chest, still unsure of what was injured. He finally noticed his jacket had been cast aside, and his shirt was ripped open. There was a large patch that Basco had placed on him which was already soaked in blood.

After blanking out for a few minutes, he noticed the angle his knee was at. He was unsure if he didn’t feel pain in his leg from shock or if it just broke at the right angle.

 

He felt his stomach grumble but was too preoccupied by staring at the cell.

 

‘Maybe I can trick Basco to let me out, or Sally, if she’s not on the Galleon. Or if she is, maybe Basco would do a trade?’ he let his mind wonder, unsure of how long he had been there. He fell asleep a few different times but with no windows, he was unsure of how much time had passed. He thought back to the time he had first met Basco:

 

“That’s ours,” Marvelous stuck a sword out against Basco’s back.

 

Basco spun around and clashed his sword against the other, “And what if I say no?”

 

“We will take it by force,” Marvelous said cooly.

 

“Marvelous,” Akared entered the room, “Let’s see if we can trade him first.”

 

“No chance,  I’m searching for the greatest treasure in the universe,” Basco held the key close to him.

 

“As are we,” Akared informed, “Do you have a crew?”

 

            Basco shook his head.

 

“We might do better working together, how about you join us?” Akared asked, while          Marvelous rolled his eyes.

 

After he agreed, Marvelous held his hand out begrudgingly. Basco shook it, “Marvy was it?”

 

“Marvelous,” he replied.

 

“I think I’ll call you Marvy-chan!” Basco smiled, as he followed Akared to the Galleon.

 

He originally didn’t like Basco, but living and fighting together bonded them quickly. Marvelous even saw Basco as a brother. But that all changed when Basco betrayed them, “I’ve planned this all along Marvy-chan, I never cared for you two, I just wanted the great treasure,” he laughed cruelly.

 

Marvelous shook his head to try to get the memories to go away.

 

A long time went by and Basco entered once again, “Wake up Marvy, how are you feeling?”

 

“Like I want to kick your ass,” Marvelous replied with a dry voice.

 

“You’re in no position for that, you know? You’re team keeps calling. It started every few hours but it seems like they are getting impatient now, calling every few minutes. Maybe we should answer them,” Basco laughed.

 

Marvelous gave a light shrug.

 

As if on cue, his mobirates started ringing from Basco’s coat pocket.

 

“Hello Gokaigers,” Basco scowled into the speaker.

 

“Basco, where is Marvelous?” Joe replied angry.

 

“He’s right here with me, care to say hi?”

 

“I’m fine Joe,” Marvelous spoke up to the phone.

 

“You know he’s lying,” Basco informed, “He doesn’t look like he will last much longer.”

 

“Marvelous,” Ahim called through the phone.

 

“Don’t worry,” Marvelous spoke.

 

“We can trade Sally for Marvelous,” Joe took charge.

 

“Hmm,” Basco pretended to think about it but finally answered, “No. Marvelous was my real target and I’d rather have a bit more fun with him,” he kicked Marvelous in the chest.

 

Marvelous gave a grunt.

 

“You know, if he were fully human, I don’t think he’d have survived this long,” Basco alluded.

 

“He’s not human?!” Gai screeched loudly. Marvelous and Basco heard smacking noises and Gai trying to whisper, “Does he have a weird form like Basco?”

 

Basco scowled at the phone before slamming it shut.

 

“Look’s like playtime is over,” Basco walked back out of the doors.

  
After a while the Gokai red clone brought a glass of water. Marvelous sipped it, unsure if it was poisoned or not. He guessed though, knowing Basco, it wasn’t, because Basco would still want to have fun with him.

 

He didn’t plan on begging or crying, but he didn’t know how much more of Basco’s torture he could take. His leg started to ache terribly, and every breath hitched in a pain spreading across his whole chest.

 

His memories took him further back, back to his parents. The Zangyack took over his planet quickly, taking hostages and killing many others. He watched in horror as his mother and father were both executed in front of him. He was set to become a slave, but he escaped in a pod. He landed on another planet and grew up stealing off the streets. A few other pirates came and went, showing him tips and tricks, but he had mostly been on his own until he was fully an adult and joined Akared on the search for the greatest treasure.

 

After crying over his parents, he decided he wouldn’t cry again because nothing could hurt him worse than that. The only time he broke that rule was when Basco betrayed them and Akared died.

He was still unsure of how long he had been there, but his hunger was long forgotten, his time spent sleeping or avoiding the pain riddling his body.

 

Basco swung the door open, blood dripping down a cut on his forehead and dirt covering his jacket, “I’m going to kill you.”

 

“Hmm,” was all Marvelous could reply.

 

“I’m having problems with your crew, because they still have hope for you to come back. Once I drop your dead body in front of them, I’ll break them enough to beat them and get the treasure which is rightfully mine. Need to give something to get something. I’ll give up my fun with you for a grander treasure,” Basco admitted as he unlocked the cell door and headed toward Marvelous who was sitting and leaning against the wall.

 

Basco moved quickly and held his hands around Marvelous’ throat, “I can’t wait to see the light die out of those eyes.”

 

Basco squeezed tightly, and Marvelous clawed at his hands in vain, and as his vision started to go black he heard a gun fire from behind Basco. He tried to get his eyes to focus but he soon blacked out entirely.

 

Marvelous heard the hum of the Galleon. A sound he heard many times before when the crew was fast asleep and he was up at the wheel. He next heard a wheezing sound. After a few moments he realized it was coming from him when his body rose and fell with his breath. He listened harder and thought he heard a snore coming from a few rooms away. He slowly started trying to move and open his eyes. He saw he was on the couch and slowly sat up. He gave a small wince when moving his leg which he now felt was bandaged. He was wearing baggy pants to cover the bandage and his chest was wrapped up as well. He noticed his coat hanging near his captain’s chair, looking fresh and clean, and he struggled to stand and move toward it. Eventually he got there and got the jacket on.

 

“You are supposed to be in bed,” Joe commented quietly.

 

“You know I always watch over the ship at night,” Marvelous replied as if everything were normal.

 

“You need rest, doctor's orders,” Joe replied sternly.

 

“Hmm,” Marvelous sat down in his Captain's chair, “I can rest _and_ watch the ship.”

 

After a few moments, Marvelous asked, “Where’s Basco?”

 

“We injured him, but everyone was too focused on you that he slipped away,” Joe confessed, “We planted a tracker on him during our fight and tracked him back to the ship.”

 

Marvelous nodded in understanding,  slouched down in his seat, and after a moment he voiced, “I could go for some curry about now. Or maybe some chicken.”

 

“I’ll see what I can manage,” Joe went off toward the kitchen.

 

Marvelous fiddled with his pockets until he found his mobirates, which he kept flipping open and closed until Joe returned. After eating as quick as he could with a sore throat, he tried standing.

  
“Where are you going now?” Joe asked from the table.

 

“Bed. You’re in charge until morning,” Marvelous conceded.

 

Joe hated seeing Marvelous try to limp down the hall, so he came up beside him to offer assistance.

 

“It will take a while for that to heal. We also had to dig a bullet from your chest and your breathing won’t be normal for a while, if ever,” Joe whispered while they walked, “Basco was right, if you were fully human you wouldn’t have made it.”

 

Marvelous gave a small smile remembering Gai on the phone, “You better have told Gai not to compare me to Basco.”

 

Joe chuckled as he helped Marvelous sit down on his bed. As soon as he laid down, he was back to sleep.

 

He awoke to the smell of pancakes. He hopped over to his closet where he found a cane to help him walk. He had never been sure where it came from except that Akared had left it.

 

He hobbled to the table where everyone had just sat down to enjoy breakfast. He plopped into the chair and used the cane handle to pull the entire platter of pancakes to himself. He then proceeded to start pouring syrup on it and dug in with a fork.

 

“I’ll go make more,” Don gave a small chuckle as the crew welcomed back their leader and captain. He’d never admit it out loud, but Marvelous really loved his crew and was glad to know he had such a good team watching his back.

 


End file.
